Sharingan Dream
by Kosui Ryou
Summary: Kejutan special di ulang tahun Sakura dari seseorang yang dia rindukan. "Special Sakura's B'day". Sakura POV, Full SasuSaku. "Haters? don't read". One Shoot.


**Yah..fict ini special Sakura b'day..Happy reading..Review pleasee..**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sharingan Dream © Resaya Kosui Ryou**

**Warning**

**Sakura's POV, One shot, full SasuSaku, Gaje, "Haters, don't read"**

**~HAPPY READING~**

Siang ini seperti tidak biasanya di apartemenku. Biasanya apartemenku yang selalu sepi kini menjadi ramai oleh kehadiran teman-temanku. Ya, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, jadi teman-temanku datang untuk merayakannya. Tsunade-sama pun juga berbaik hati padaku, beliau tidak memberikanku misi apapun sejak kemaren. Jadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dirumah.

Kami melewatkan pesta yang meriah. Walaupun hanya pesta kecil. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau mereka akan mengadakan pesta untukku. Mereka datang tiba-tiba dan membawakan kue black forest kesukaanku. Ya, sekarang usiaku 18 tahun, jadi jangan heran kalau lilin yang mereka letakkan di atas kue itu berangka 18.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan kado apapun, tapi mereka tetap memberikannya padaku. Berbagai macam ukuran kotak-kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado warna warni telah ku terima. Salah satunya dari Ino, entah apa yang dia berikan padaku di dalam kotak berbungkus volkadot berwarna hijau itu, juga dari Naruto. Tapi aku merencanakan untuk membukanya malam nanti.

Pesta itu akhirnya usai. Walaupun hanya pesta kecil-kecilan dengan makanan dan minuman seadanya aku tetap senang. Teman-temanku tidak lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku. Tapi, bukan inilah yang kuharapkan.

Sorepun telah menjelang, dan semua orang yang datangpun juga sudah pergi. Hanya tinggal aku dan apartemenku yang berantakan. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin tinggal untuk membantuku membersihkan apartemenku, tapi aku menyuruhnya pulang ---dengan paksaan tentunya, karena aku tahu dia pasti kelelahan.

Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk memandang langit sore, karena sebentar lagi matahari akan segera terbenam. Dan tentu saja pemandangan indah itu bisa aku dapatkan dari jendela kamar apartemenku yang menghadap kearah hutan dan bukit-bukit yang mejulang tinggi. Dan dari situlah matahari akan segera menghilang dibalik bukit itu dan akan kembali esok pagi.

Aku memandangi keseluruh bagian hutan. Karena langit jingga disore hari membuat hutan lebih terkesan damai. Pandangankupun terhenti di salah satu pohon besar yang terletak sebelah kanan tak jauh dari apartemenku. Ya, aku melihat sesuatu disana. Sesuatu seperti siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiri. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia sedang memandang kearahku. Langit yang mulai gelap ini tak bisa membantuku memastikan siapa yang sedang berdiri di sana.

Petunjuk yang kudapatkan hanya dua buah bola mata bewarna merah. Ya, dua buah bola mata bewarna merah pekat, sepekat darah. Otakku mulai mencerna apa yang sedang kulihat ini. Sharingan. Ya, Sharingan. Tapi, tunggu dulu, Sharingan hanya dimiliki keturunan Uchiha. Atau itu adalah Kakashi-sensei? Bukan, bukan Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei hanya memiliki satu mata Sharingan. Ya, sekarang aku tahu, satu-satunya orang yang masih memiliki mata itu adalah dia.

Aku terus menatap mata itu, entah kenapa sorotan tajam dari mata itu mempesonaku. Aku mulai merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba datang angin kencang menerpaku. Spontan aku menutup mata karena benda-benda yang tak diinginkan bisa saja masuk kedalam mataku.

Dirasa sudah tidak ada angin kencang lagi, perlahan aku membuka mataku. Dan, hei kenapa suasannya berubah begini? Di mana langit sore yang sedang ku nikmati tadi? Kenapa semua berubah menjadi hijau dan terang begini? Dan sekarang aku yakin aku sudah tidak berada di dalam kamar apartemenku. Seseorang telah memindahkanku.

Kutatapi sekeliling. Hanya terdapat padang rumput yang ditumbuhi bunga bewarna warni, tak begitu luas, dan semak-semak yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga berduri. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun. Dia sedang duduk memunggungiku. Kuyakini gadis kecil itu adalah aku, karena rambut pink pendek dan pita merah yang selalu menjadi ciri khasku. Ya, aku mengenali tempat ini. Di sini aku sering bermain dan memetik bunga bersama Ino.

Dan, ada satu lagi yang menarik perhatianku. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut donker dengan emo style sedang duduk menguntit gadis kecil itu dari balik semak-semak yang ada di belakangnya. Hei, berarti dia sedang menguntit aku? Ku perhatikan wajah anak laki-laki itu merona kemerahan. Dan kudengar dia bergumam "Anak perempuan itu cantik sekali." Tidak sengaja dia menyentuh semak-semak yang tidak berduri itu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi SREEEK. Gadis kecil (baca: aku) spontan menoleh kebelakang. Anak laki-laki itu segera menyembunyikan kepalanya takut ketahuan telah menguntit seorang gadis kecil.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Aku tidak ingat ini pernah terjadi.

"Gadis itu sangat manis...." Sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal dan takkan pernah kulupakan mengagetkanku dari belakang. aku segera menoleh kebelakang. Dan, ya..orang yang sangat aku rindukan sedang berdiri di depanku.

"Sasuke-kun..." Gumamku lirih. "Dan aku menyukainya karena..." Ucapnya lagi. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekatiku.

"Sakura...kau selalu memperlakukanku lebih baik daripada aku pantas diperlakukan. Kau tidak pernah menghilangkan kepercayaanmu padaku, tidak peduli berapakali aku melakukan kesalahan padamu dan menyakitimu. Dan jika kau bertindak menyebalkan bahkan aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Aku..aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Aku segera memeluknya, dan kubiarkan air mataku tumpah di dadanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Sangat." Ucapku sambil terisak. Semakin ku pererat pelukanku, tak ingin dia pergi lagi. Dan aku semakin terisak di dadanya.

"Berhentilah menangis, Sakura." Ucapnya pelan di telingaku. Huh? Segera kuangkat kepalaku dan mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya yang sedang terseyum itu. Ya, senyuman itulah yang ingin kulihat. "Aku tidak ingin kau sedih lagi."

Aku segera menghapus linangan air mataku, kemudian tersenyum. Sasuke-kun, ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, tapi tangisan kebahagiaan.

"Ikutlah denganku," Katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku erat. "Tutuplah matamu." Perintahnya. Sedangkan aku hanya menurutinya. Kemanakah dia akan membawaku? Ku harap bukan ke markas Akatsuki.

Angin lembut menerpaku dan suara ombak kemudian terdengar oleh telingaku. Hah ombak? "Bukalah matamu Sakura." Suara Sasuke terdengar sayup-sayup. Aku segera membuka mataku. Dan wow. Pemandangan ini lebih indah dari pada yang kulihat lewat jendela tadi.

Langit senja yang bewarna jingga dan keunguan. Laut yang tenang dan berkilauan oleh pantulan cahaya matahari yang akan segera terbenam.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Tempat ini benar-benar indah." Kataku terkagum-kagum oleh keindahan ini. Dia hanya diam di sebelahku sambil memandangi laut dan sempat terlihat senyuman tipis di sudut bibirnya itu. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh padaku dan menatapku. Mata onyxnya juga berkilauan.

"Pejamkan matamu." Perintahnya lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa dia akan membawaku pergi dari sini dan kuturuti saja perintahnya. Saat mataku terpejam tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku. Sesuatu yang lunak dan err-basah. Kami-sama...Sasuke mencium ku? Ya, kurasakan sensasi itu. Diapun melepas ciumannya dan mendekapkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Tounjobi omedoutou Sakura." Ucapnya lembut di telingaku.

Saat ku buka mataku, aku tidak lagi melihat pemandangan indah itu. Dan aku tidak lagi melihat Sasuke. Ternyata...aku hanya bermimpi. Seseorang yang kulihat tadi sudah tidak ada. Aku melihat ke bawah dan kutemukan sesorang sedang melambai padaku. Yang kulihat dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tersenyum padaku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Dan setelah itu diapun menghilang.

Aku tersenyum. Aku tahu itu mimpi, tapi itu nyata bagiku. Inilah hadiah ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupku. Tentu saja tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Gumamku sendiri.

**FIN**

**Lagi-lagi saia bikin fict aneh =="**** mana pendek lagi. Sebenernya pengen publish besok, tapi saia udah gak sabaran. Okeh ripiu dari senpai dan readers sekalian sangat saia tunggu. Flame juga akan saia terima. Yah saia sadar fict saia ini terlalu pendek *pundung***

**Jangan lupa ripiunya....**

**Akhir kata, SANKYUUUUUU~**

**HUG AND KISSES**

**Resaya Kosui Ryou (just call me 'Ryou')**


End file.
